


Mimete's Scowl

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Cyprine viewed Mimete scowling at a lab rat. She blinked and tilted her head to one side.





	Mimete's Scowl

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

 

Cyprine viewed Mimete scowling at a lab rat. She blinked and tilted her head to one side. ''Since when do you hate lab rats?'' she wished to know. That was when Cyprine remembered Mimete loving celebrities. She glanced at Mimete's locker door and understood.  
The rat chewed a celebrity photo.

 

THE END


End file.
